Rae and Finn - Unspoken Words
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Mine and Brogan's (aka, @blnx3's) newest project on our newest favourite couple, Rae and Finn, (aka, Rinn) from My Mad Fat Diary. Enjoy, and let us know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

It had been decided. Finn was the best friend I'd ever had. Yes, I fancied the pants off him but he didn't need to know that. After that night at my "sexy party" as Chop described it, we'd grown closer after I'd found him upset about his Grandma's deteriorating condition. That night our relationship, friendship even had changed. There was a mutual understanding between us and we'd both agreed to confide in each other when things got tough. We even had our own secret language to talk to each other in when no-one else was around, but we used it even when we were on our own…

We were currently laid on his bed together, communicating in our secret language about the rave that was happening tonight, the rave I wasn't going to. As we were silently communicating Chop, followed by Chloe and Archie burst in the room…

"Oh yeah, interrupt something did we?" Chop asked, smirking

"No, we were just chilling listening to music. How did you guys get in?" Finn asked

"Did you not hear us ringing the doorbell? Your Dad eventually let us in" Chloe sighed

"Oh, sorry" he replied, both of us sitting up "so, the rave tonight, Rae's not coming"

"What? Why?" the three newcomers asked in unison

"I let out Karim's stupid birds, and Mum's grounded me" I sighed

"Is that it?" Chloe inquired

"Yeah. Apparently they meant something to him. They were a task" I explained

"That's shit" she replied "oh well, we'll make sure we take pictures"

"We won't need to" Chop informed her

"What? Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We're staging a "Break-Out Rae" mission. Tonight, 6pm. Be ready, okay?" he asked

I swallowed and glanced at Finn, a smile on his face, turning back to the others before nodding…

"Great! Tonight is gonna be fucking epic" he proclaimed


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the venue of The Rave, Finn linked his arm with mine, as we walked across the dry grass. Looking at him, I caught him looking at me, and I smiled at him; Finn returning the smile.

"I'm glad you came." He told me.

Nodding, I smiled bigger,

"I'm glad I came, too."

Grinning back to me, Finn and I were interrupted by the sound of Chloe's voice,

"So, what's going on with you two?"

"Hmm?" I asked looking over at her, trying my best to hide my smug smirk. _That's right, Chloe. He's linking arms with me. Not you._

"You and Finn." She replied, her voice filled with obvious jealousy. "You look like a couple."

I rolled my eyes, looking back at Finn and we laughed shaking our heads.

Walking inside, my eyes widened in awe. It. Was. Mental. There were bright lights everywhere, music was blaring and everyone was laughing, talking or dancing. Tonight was going to be fucking epic! Finn wrapped his arm around my shoulders,

"Ready for a good time?" He shouted next to my ear over the music,

I grinned and nodded eagerly,

"You just try to stop me."

He laughed and unwrapped his arm from around my shoulders, taking a cup of beer from Chop, and then I turned to him,

"Chop?" I shouted over the music to him,

"Yes, Raemondo?"

"Have you got any stuff?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him.

Chop grinned and nodded, getting the packet out of his pocket. I looked at Finn, who was looking at me, with his eyebrows furrowed together,

"Rae? You think that's a good idea?" He asked, his voice sounding concerned, even in the louder tone.

I rolled my eyes,

"Finn. It's a rave! Don't worry about it!" I assured him.

Looking back at Chop, my smile widened, as I held out my hand to receive the small, blue tablet. Sighing, Finn watched me closely, as I put the tablet in my mouth and swallowed it with my beer.

The effects of the little, blue tablet had finally kicked in. I was feeling lighter inside, and I was feeling happier. As I stood on the dancefloor alone, I swayed side to side, looking around as I did. I felt a hand place on my shoulder, and turning round, I grinned seeing Archie,

"Archie! Dance with me!" I squealed.

Smiling, and shaking his head at my drunken outbursts, he nodded, swaying side to side with me. I cupped the back of his neck, resting my forehead against his. It was nice having Archie as my friend and nothing more. He came out to me, not that long ago. He told me that he was gay, and now all I want, is for him to find happiness with some boy. He grinned, dancing along with me to the music, and our bodies became closer and closer. With the adrenaline of the music beating into our veins, and the alcohol/drugs working in our bodies, we did something unexpected. Actually, Archie did something unexpected. His crashed his lips against ours, and as I kissed him back. I couldn't believe that he was kissing me! _Why? _I wondered. Pulling out of the kiss, I began to laugh,

"Like kissing my brother!" I joked over the music.

Archie grinned and rolled his eyes, dancing along with me to the music,

"Yeah, I'm definitely gay!" He replied over the music, making me shake my head and laugh.

As we carried on laughing and dancing along to the music together, Izzy came over to us both, tapping our shoulders. We stopped dancing and looked at her,

"Have you seen Chop?" She shouted over the music.

I looked at Archie, and Archie looked at me. both of us Shaking our heads, and then looking back at Izzy,

"No, sorry." I replied.

She sighed, running her hands through her hair, groaning,

"I need to find him!"

"Want us to help?" Archie offered.

"Would you?" She asked, with a hopeful smile.

Her eyes turned to me, and I smiled nodding,

"Course! Maybe he went outside for a breather."

Nodding enthusiastically, Izzy turned around and ran towards the exit, Archie and I running after her.

"CHOP! CHOP!" We all began to shout, when we reached outside. I looked around, looking closely around the building. Izzy had taken off running, in random directions; looking around corners, asking random people if they'd seen him, etc. Archie and I walked together, shouting out his name; Archie looking one way, and myself the other. And then it was like a siren calling,

"I need to tell him."

Archie looked at me, laughing slightly,

"Tell who, what?"

"I need to tell him I love him." I nodded to myself in agreement, turning around, glancing at Archie. "I need to tell him!" I didn't wait for a reply. Instead, I ran back inside The Rave, and I looked around the dance floor, remembering that's where I last saw Finn. I looked around, occasionally, turning people around that looked like him; which wasn't.

"Finn?" I turned to the side, and I almost fainted. "Finn..."

It was like my whole world had come crashing down. He had done it. He had kissed Princess Chloe. I wanted to cry. No, I wanted to vomit. Running away from the dance floor, I then ran outside, tears running down my cheeks. I was heartbroken. _What did she have, that I didn't? _My mind scoffed. _How long do you have? She's skinnier than you, she's prettier, she's more lady-like. You? You're fat, you're loud, you're such a... Such a boy! Fucking hell, you're a girl! Act like one!_

Slowing my pace when I got outside, I collapsed to my knees, and then, everything went black.

The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of my name being called. Slowly fluttering open my eyes, I groaned as the light hit them. Looking up, I saw Chop crouched down beside me. My heart clenched. _Where was Finn? _

"Chop?" I croaked.

He smiled at me, holding out his hand for me to take,

"C'mon Raemondo. Let's get you to the car."

Smiling weakly, I helped myself to my feet, and then Chop led me towards where he had parked the car. Everyone was there. _Everyone. _Archie, Izzy, myself, Chop, _Finn _and P_rincess Chloe. _Stopping myself from rolling my eyes, Chop rushed over to the car, unlocking the doors, and he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Rae? You coming with me?" Finn asked, his voice sounding hopeful. I almost melted. Smiling slightly at him, I shook my head,

"Not feeling good. Think I'll just take the car."

His face dropped. He looked genuinely disappointed. If I hadn't see him and Chloe kissing last night, I may have believed that he liked me. That he actually liked me. But now I was sure, that even Finn. _My _Finn, preferred Chloe over me.

"I'll go with you." Chloe offered.

Rolling my eyes, I headed towards Chop's car,

"Fucking typical." I mumbled under my breath.

Opening the passenger side door, I climbed in, as Izzy and Archie climbed into the back seat. I watched Finn hand her a helmet, and then he put on his; both of them climbing onto the bike. My heart clenched, and my stomach churned, watching Chloe wrap her arms around his waist. Just as we drove off, I saw Finn turn his head towards me, his facial expression looked uncomfortable. He gave me a small smile, but I looked away, looking out of the window, as we drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

FINN'S POV:

The gang decided to meet up at the pub, and I knew Rae was going to be there. If only I could get Chloe off of my back so I could talk to her alone. I'd made a mistake in kissing Chloe, but the only reason I'd done it is because I'd seen Rae and Archie kissing. I knew it meant nothing but I couldn't help the jealousy that soared through me when I saw it…

RAE'S POV:

Chloe had invited me to the pub tonight, telling me she had some big news for me. I knew it'd be about her and Finn. I tried my best to get out of it but she insisted that I was going to come, even if she had to drag me there. As I was checking my appearance in the mirror the doorbell rang, Chloe letting herself in…

"You ready?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Aha" I replied "what's got you so chirpy?"

"You can't say anything but I kissed Finn at the rave last night" she proclaimed "it was amazing"

"That's great. So, what's going on between you two now? Are you together or not?" I asked

"God no" she chuckled "it was a drunken snog"

"But you've made no subtlety of the fact you fancy the pants off him. Last night was your chance" I stated "why didn't you?"

"Something stopped me I guess" she admitted "anyway, let's go. Everyone's waiting"

FINN'S POV:

"Raemondo" Chop proclaimed as Rae and Chloe walked in, making their way over to us

"Alright, guys" Chloe greeted everyone, sitting down next to me as Rae sat at the other end of the table

RAE'S POV:

I could feel Finn's gaze on me as I conversed with Chop and Archie about last night, everyone else gossiping amongst themselves. Chop excused himself to get some more drinks and Archie and I continued to talk…

"Rae" he began nervously "last night, you said you needed to tell someone something, who was it?"

"It doesn't matter. They're not who I thought they were" I admitted

"Then they don't know how lucky they'd be to have you on their arm" he replied

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly, thanking God that I had him in my life…

FINN'S POV:

Rae made her way to the bar alone a while later. I excused myself and made my way over too…

"Rae, what's going on with you? You've blanked me all night" I sighed

"You're one to talk" she proclaimed, handing the barman her money for her drink

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused

"Chloe last night. I saw the two of you" she informed me

"Finn, we're gonna play "have you ever?". C'mon" Chloe's voice proclaimed

"Better get back hadn't we?" she suggested

I nodded in agreement… "We still need to talk though"


	4. Chapter 4

*RAE'S POV*

I was sitting on one of the pub chairs, my mind focusing on nothing but Finn and Chloe. The images of them kissing last night. Did they just kiss? Was it more? Did they sleep together? I really didn't want to know, to be honest. Sighing, I picked up my pint and took a large sip, feeling Finn's gaze on me. I was sitting in between them: Chloe, me and Finn. The tension was clear, but I didn't know why. Sighing, I checked the time on the wall by the bar and then I stood up,

"Right, I'm going to go."

"I'll walk you." Finn replied standing up.

Biting my lip I nodded slowly,

"Okay."

Walking out of the pub, I began to play with my fingers, the nerves growing as we walked in silence. I glanced in the corner of my eye, to see Finn looking down with his hands stuffed in his pockets,

"So uh. Did you enjoy last night?"

"Yeah, it was alright. Did you?"

Finn licked his lips,

"Not really. Not as great as I thought it'd be."

I looked over at him confused,

"What do you mean?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it and shook his head,

"Forget it."

I swallowed slowly, walking in silence once again; wishing that I was walking alone. We turned a corner and carried on walking,

"So what did you wanna talk about?" I asked, looking at him.

He stopped walking, and so did I. We stood face to face, and he took a deep breath.

"Last night."

"What about last night?" My curiosity was growing by the second.

"Where did you run off to last night? I was worried about ya."

I shook my head and mumbled,

"Surprised you even noticed."

"What?"

Looking back at him, I was speechless,

"Um..."

"What do you mean, 'you're surprised I even noticed'?"

_It was now or never. _I thought to myself. Taking a silent deep breath, I crossed my arms over my chest,

"I mean, I'm surprised you noticed I was gone, while you were sucking face with Chloe."

Turning away from him, I walked down the street and round the corner.

*FINN'S POV*

"I'm surprised you noticed I was gone, while you were sucking face with Chloe."

My eyebrows raised, and my face dropped. _Bollocks. _I thought to myself. _She saw that. _Running my hand over my hair, I watched her walk away, my heart sinking at the sight. She looked annoyed. No, pissed off. _She doesn't like me does she...? _I inwardly laughed at myself. _Nah, I'm just a mate._ Agreeing with my head, I placed my hands on my hips and sighed deeply. Where the fuck am I gonna go now? I didn't fancy going back to the pub and listening to Chloe drone on and on and on. I wanted to explain things to Rae. Tell her why I did it. Tell her that it was because I saw her and Archie kissing. I thought she wasn't interested in him anymore? I thought he begged her for a second chance and she shot him down? Shaking my head, I swallowed slowly and walked in the direction to my house.

*RAE'S POV*

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuckey fuck! Double fuck! Shit! Now Finn is gonna know that I'm jealous. Now he's going to go back in there, and tell Chloe everything. Tell her how pathetic I was, and how embarrassingly fucking desperate and childish I was sounding. _I sighed, tipping my head back. _Everything was going perfect. Everything was going absolutely perfect... Until Chloe happened. Little Miss. Princess Chloe. Miss. Queen of Everything, the one that all the boys fancied. Even Finn. My Finn. My, precious, Finn. I needed to talk to someone. I needed someone to be on my side. To help me find a way of telling Finn everything. It was my turn to win._

_Dear Diary. It's Saturday. As in mum and Karim's wedding. And thanks to my mother; another day of seeing Finn and Chloe together. Were they going to be acting all couple-like? Or were they going to pretend that nothing happened? I wanted to confront Finn. I wanted to tell him everything. But something else told me that it wouldn't be the best idea._

Padding my feet downstairs and into the kitchen, I saw both mum and Karim in there. Mum had her arms wrapped around Karim's neck, and they were sucking faces. Rolling my eyes, I cleared my throat,

"I thought it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding?"

They instantly pulled away and mum turned to me, making me cross my arms over my chest and raise my eyebrows at her.

"Well Rae, we're already married. So it doesn't really matter, does it? And look," she walked over to the cupboard and unhooked the hanger from the top cupboard, "I got you something."

It was a dress. Not just any dress - _the _dress! When we went dress shopping, mum told me that it was too expensive. But she bought it! She actually bought it for me. Taking the dress out of her hands, I gazed down it the blue fabric in awe.

"Thanks, mum!" I hugged her tightly, making mum laugh slightly as she hugged me back. "I love it! Thank you!"

As we pulled out of the hug, mum smiled at me,

"You're welcome. Now go get ready, yeah?"

I nodded and ran out of the kitchen and upstairs, then straight into my bedroom.

*FINN'S POV*

_Why the fuck am I going to this thing? _I thought to myself, as I buttoned up my long-sleeved, white shirt. _Rae. _I told myself. _You need to sort this mess out. _Nodding at my reflection, I took a deep breath, and leaned over to my bed, picking up my tie, and then I stood up straight. Wrapping the tie around the back of my neck, I then began to tie it. I couldn't even look myself in the eye. Why did I do it? Why did I kiss Chloe? I don't even like her that way. She was just a mate. But Rae... Rae was different. _Very _different. Swallowing slowly, I debated on who I should talk to first: Rae or Chloe? Do I tell Chloe first, that the kiss was a mistake? I knew that she'd run and tell Rae. They're best friends, right? That's what girls do. So I've heard. Maybe then she'd be easier on me when I go to talk to her. Ruffling my hair slightly, I sighed. Why did she react that way? Did she really hate me? Not again. I can't have her hating me again. It was awful the first time. The way she acted around me. Sighing again, I rolled my eyes, remembering the time in the cupboard of spin the bottle. I was going to kiss her. I moved as close to her as possible. I leant in ever so slightly, but I didn't do it. I needed answers. She refused to hug me, she was acting like a complete knob to me, and I wanted answers. Why did she say that she didn't want to be friends with me? What had I done? Swallowing slowly, I closed my eyes and shook my head. _Today isn't the day to linger in the past. You need answers about yesterday and that's it. Sort out your head, you twat._

*RAE'S POV*

Checking my appearance in the mirror, I smiled. Actually smiled. I loved this dress, and for once, I felt girly. If I wanted to make a point. Today, in this dress, was the day. I was a girl. A g-i-r-l. Not a boy - a girl. Running my fingers along the material of my dress, I heard footsteps. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Karim standing in the doorway to my bedroom,

"Uh... Phone." He said.

I smiled at him and nodded, walking out of my bedroom, Karim stepping out of the way. Walking downstairs and over to the phone, I took a deep breath,

"Hello?"

"Rae I did it."

"Did what?" I asked, knowing full well what Chloe had to say.

"I kissed Finn!" She squealed excitedly down the line.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes,

"Look I can't talk. Gotta set off in a minute to the church."

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you soon then, yeah?"

"Yeah." I said, before hanging up the phone and sighing deeply.

_I needed a plan. And fast._


	5. Chapter 5

RAE'S POV:

Kester and I pulled up in the car park of the pub, where Mum and Karim were having their wedding reception. He switched off the engine and turned to face me…

"You okay, Rae?" he asked

"You want the truth?" I questioned

He nodded…

"No, I'm shitting it! They're all gonna hate me" I sighed

"They're not. You just need to go in there and tell the truth" he replied

"And what is the truth, hmm, Kester? Tell me that" I proclaimed, sighing heavily

"Rae, if you want your friends to know you, the real you then you need to be 100% honest. You can't leave anything unopened" he stated

"So I need to tell them all about the mental hospital and my diary?" I inquired

"Yes" he replied "and I'm sure they'll understand"

"You don't know my friends" I sighed "are you coming or what?"

"No, this is something you need to do on your own" he informed me

"But you said you'd stand by me every step of the way?" I questioned

"You can do this, Rae. I have complete faith in you" he replied

"At least someone does" I sighed "wish me luck"

"You don't need it" he stated as I climbed out of the car

Kester was watching me as I walked to the doors. I couldn't escape, couldn't run off and hide like I wanted to. I had to go in and face my fears. I opened the door and stepped inside, the party in, thank goodness, full swing. As I walked to the bar I locked eyes with my Mum, who smiled at me weakly…

"Rae, can we talk please?" Chloe's voice asked me

I kept my bag containing my diary and other bits and pieces close to my chest. I turned to her and nodded, following her as she made her way into a darkened, quiet corner of the room…

"You're not gonna kill me or anything, are you?" I asked, smiling lightly

"Now's not the time for jokes, is it?" she questioned

"Look, I know you're still pissed at me but I'm sorry that you read what I wrote" I sighed "you'll find out the truth about why I did it as soon as the speeches come around"

I walked off and made my way over to my Mum, shocked as she grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen…

"Thank you for coming" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Okay, how much have you had to drink?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as we pulled away

"Cheeky cow" she chuckled "I'm so glad you changed your mind, Rae"

"Me too" I replied "do you mind if you bring the speeches forward? There are some things I need to say and I need to do it before I lose my nerve"

"Of course, love" she stated "is everything okay?"

"You'll find out soon" I informed her

She nodded and left it be, both of us making our way back out to the party. As asked, Mum brought the speeches forward; Mum giving hers, Karim giving his, and then it was my turn…

"First off I just want to say how happy I am for my Mum and Karim. I know I haven't always been the easiest of people to get along with but I've been through a lot, and here's what: at age 14 I was severely depressed. I was constantly bullied about my weight and didn't know what to do. I just wanted things to end. I suffered with this for a year, and then thought the world would be better off without me, so I decided to end it. I started to self-harm, but when that didn't take any of the pain away I took an overdose and ended up in hospital, and after a psych report, I was admitted to a mental hospital. Just recently I've been discharged, but my doctor asked me to keep a diary on all my feelings, thoughts, and pretty much anything I wanted, so that's what I've done. In here I write my most personal thoughts, secrets etcetera. I write about my friends, Finn, Chop, Archie, Izzy, Chloe, you're the best friends I could ask for, and I'm sorry if I've fucked it up by being an absolute dick just lately. Things have just been getting tough again, because, you see, I've kinda fallen in love with someone, but I don't think he feels the same way, so my first instinct is to be a bitch to be the people closest to me, including the guy I think I might love. I'm sorry, to everyone I've hurt, and I hope you can forgive me"

I handed the microphone back to the DJ and went to step down from the stage, being stopped by applause from Finn, Chop and everyone else in the room…


	6. Chapter 6

*FINN'S POV*

Was I imagining things? Did Rae really look at me when she admitted to being in love with a boy? Was I being paranoid? Shaking my head, I stood up with a rolled up cigarette in my hand. Looking at Archie, I nudged him, leaning down and whispering,

"Off to chippy. If anyone wants to know." Archie looked up and smirked, making me roll my eyes. "What?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing, mate. I'll tell her, yeah?" He nodded once.

Raising my eyebrows at him, I narrowed my eyes at him and then I rolled my eyes,

"So chippy?"

Archie chuckled and nodded, and I turned away, walking over to the pub exit. Looking over my shoulder, I watched Rae's mum lead Rae into a back room. Shrugging inwardly, I walked outside and down the road.

Walking into the chippy, I walked over to the counter,

"Small bag, please mate."

The owner nodded, smiling politely at me, turning away as I got out my wallet. Paying for my chips, I then took the bag from the man and smiled politely,

"Thanks, mate."

"You're welcome, son."

I nodded once at him, walking away from the counter, and I froze, staring at the door. _Do I or do I not go back to the pub?_ I asked myself. _Eat first and then go back._Agreeing to myself, I nodded to myself, walking over to a booth and sitting down.

*RAE'S POV*

After talking to my mum, the relief had washed over me. Smiling as I left the backroom, I looked around, the definite decision to tell Finn the truth. Tell him that it was him that I was in love. _He needed to know, right?_ I told myself. _Obviously, stupid._ I could practically feel my insides rolling their eyes at me. Sighing slightly, I saw Chloe, and she motioned me to follow her outside. Biting my lip, I sighed slightly and I walked outside after her.

"That was really brave of you in there, Rae." Chloe said once the door had shut.

I nodded and smiled small, looking down at my feet.

"You like Finn, don't you?"

Shooting my head up to look at her, my face was filled with shock. But Chloe smiled shaking her head,

"Rae, honestly, it's fine. I barely liked him, and clearly you've liked him for some time now." I swallowed slowly listening to her. "Are you gonna tell him?" She asked.

I shrugged slightly, looking away from her,

"He'll think I'm a joke." I mumbled quietly.

Furrowing her eyebrows together, Chloe sighed and hugged me tightly,

"Rae, you should tell him. You're amazing, and he deserves to know."

Hugging her back, I stuffed my face into her neck,

"I'm so sorry, Chloe." I whispered in her ear.

I felt Chloe smile,

"I'm sorry too, Rae." Pulling out of the hug, she sighed slightly, brushing my fringe behind my ear. "Now go and tell him."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded and smiled small at her, walking inside. Swallowing slowly, I scanned the room. _Where was he?_ I asked myself. I spotted Archie, rushing over to him,

"Archie!"

Turning to me, he smiled brightly,

"Hey, Rae! You alright?"

I nodded fast,

"Where's Finn?"

"He said something about going to the chippy."

"The chippy?" I asked him, my heart racing.

Archie nodded at me, giving me a smile. But not any smile, a knowing smile. _What did he know that I didn't?_ I asked myself.

Smiling back at him, I ran out of the pub, and I took a deep breath stopping in my tracks, before walking towards the chippy.

*FINN'S POV*

Walking out of the chippy, I wiped my hands together licking my lips, and I then stuffed my hands in my pockets. I could feel the nerves take over me. Looking straight ahead, I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes widening at the sight of Rae. _What the fuck is she doing here?!_ My mind screamed. _I need time to prepare what I was gonna say!_ Looking left, I noticed that there was a car parked by the curb beside the chippy. Biting my lip, I rushed over to it, crouching down behind it. Watching her walk over to the chippy window, she pressed her hands against the window. I watched her closely as she looked inside. Her eyes closed, as she sighed. She looked disappointed. _It's now or never._ I told myself, standing up and walking over to her as she turned around. She stopped, her face filled with relief and nerves,

"Finn." She said.

I looked down at the floor, swallowing slowly and then I looked back up at him,

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

She shrugged and sighed,

"I-I'm sorry. I-I thought you'd think I was completely mad. I mean, I know I am but-" she stopped talking and just shrugged again.

"I-I wanna tell you something."

Rae nodded,

"What is it?"

"I-I'm no good with words. I'm no good with speaking."

She smiled small at me, in an encouraging gesture, but it made me more nervous; as I stared at her. She was so oblivious it was almost adorable. Taking a deep breath, I stepped close to Rae, wrapping my arms around her neck. Lifting my right hand, I wrote, "I LOVE YOU" on her back slowly. After I did, I felt my heart racing faster as I did. Oddly enough, I think I could feel Rae's heart racing as well. I hid my face into her shoulder, as the silence took over.

"Finn." Rae whispered, making me instantly pull out of the hug and look at her. "A-Are you serious?" She asked me. "Y-You-"

Cutting her off, I smiled shyly,

"What? Don't believe me?"

She shook her head, her eyes slightly wide. Letting out a small laugh, I looked up at her,

"Well, ya should."

Her cheeks blushed deeply, and then I bit my lip, looking down and I kissed her lips softly once, cupping her face with both of my hands gently.

*RAE'S POV*

Holy fucking sex-god cow! I was kissing Finn. My Finn! The star of my fantasies! Was I dreaming? His lips were so soft. Oh god. I'm in heaven! I'm looking down at myself right now, and I am fucking loving it!

As I slowly began to kiss him back, I felt Finn smile into the kiss. My heart was almost pounding out of my chest. _This was the best moment of my life!_ Slowly pulling out of the kiss, Finn's smile on his face hadn't vanished. Smiling small at him, I felt my cheeks blush deeply again.

"Believe me now?" He whispered huskily.

Nodding fast, I smiled bigger,

"I need to tell you something too."

Finn nodded encouragingly,

"What is it?"

I bit my lip looking down at the ground trying to calm myself down, before looking up at him again,

"You're the one I'm in love with too."


	7. Chapter 7

RAE'S POV:

I woke up in my bed the morning after the wedding, wondering if everything that had happened the night before had been a dream. After Finn had told me he loved me, yes, you heard right, he told me he loved me, we'd gone back to the wedding and danced the night away with everyone. I climbed out of bed and glanced at my mobile phone, seeing a message from Finn…

"Morning, beautiful. Make sure you're up and ready for 10. We're going out for the day x"

I smiled and glanced at my alarm clock. Shit, 9am. I hurried out of bed and rushed to my wardrobe, pulling out the first thing I found. Getting myself washed I made my way back into my bedroom, dressing myself and making my way downstairs…

"Morning, love, I didn't think you'd be up this early" Mum admitted as I walked into the kitchen

"Finn and I are going out" I informed her "what time do you and Karim leave for the airport?"

"Not until late this afternoon" she replied "are you going anywhere nice?"

"He didn't say but I'm sure he's got something nice planned" I stated "go on, say it"

"Say what?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Whatever's on your mind" I sighed, sitting down next to her

"Okay, I just want you to be safe. Are you sure being with Finn is the right thing?" she asked

"Mum, I've fancied him since the day I met him" I admitted "he's what I want. And I'm what he wants too"

"Are you sure? I just don't want him taking advantage of you" she sighed

"He's not gonna take advantage of me, Mum" I replied "he's a great guy, something you'd see if you met him. How about I invite him over for dinner when you're back from honeymoon?"

"If he's okay with that then it'd be great" she informed me "looks like your man's here now"

"Shit! He's early" I proclaimed, grabbing my coat and bag "I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded and smiled as I kissed her cheek, making my way to the front door, opening and shutting it before Mum could come out and embarrass me…

"Morning, you got my text then?" he asked as he climbed out of his car

"No, I was just on my way out actually" I informed him "I haven't checked my phone yet"

"Well can your other plans wait? I've organised something quite special for us today" he admitted

I smiled and nodded, watching as he reciprocated the smile and walked around to the passenger side of his car, opening the door for me. I thanked him and climbed in, him shutting the door and making his way round, climbing into the driver's side…

"Ready, Madam?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he started the engine

I nodded and fastened my seatbelt, leaning my head back in the headrest as Finn drove out of my driveway and down my road, setting off for God knows where…


	8. Chapter 8

"Finn." Rae let out a small laugh. "Why are we at the park?"

Rolling his eyes playfully, Finn locked his car doors, and then he walked round to her side and he took hold of her hand,

"If I told you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" He raised his eyebrows at Rae, with a smirk on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Finn took her hand, and he led her over to the grass area, walking past the trees, and over the bridge. To Rae's surprise, he steered them both right, and then he stopped, making Rae gasp.

*RAE'S POV*

In front of me, was a beautiful picnic spread. Finn had set up a picnic blanket on the grass, a small, wooden picnic basket laid out in the corner of it, and there was a small tape player at the opposite end of the blanket. Smiling big, I looked up at him,

"Finn… it's beautiful."

He smiled sheepishly and he shrugged,

"S'pose."

His reply made me smile, and I leaned up, kissing his cheek softly,

"I love you." I whispered softly in his ear.

Looking at him, I noticed his eyes widen and he looked down at me,

"Y-You do?" I asked me.

I smiled bigger and I nodded,

"Yeah, I do."

A small sigh of relief left Finn's lips, and then he nodded over to the picnic blanket,

"M'lady."

Rolling my eyes playfully, I made a gagging noise,

"None of that shit." I mumbled, making Finn laugh,

"Oh thank god."

Walking us both over to the picnic blanket, Finn pecked my lips softly, before letting go of my hand, and we both took a seat.

"Hmm a tape player too, eh?" I asked, looking at it.

He nodded,

"You betcha. I don't think you and I could do anything without a little bit of music involved."

Laughing, I nodded in agreement,

"It's too awesome." I said, turning my gaze back to Finn, where he grinned at me.

Reaching over my lap, Finn picked up the picnic blanket, bringing it closer to us, and he set it down beside us, opening the lid,

"Okay, we got a bit of everything in here. Well, not actually everything but." He let out a nervous laugh, and I smiled,

"Why, is Mr. Finn Nelson nervous?"

His cheeks turned red slightly, and he scoffed,

"Fuck off." He mumbled.

Laughing, I looked into the basket, getting out a small, triangle shaped ham sandwich. I looked back inside the basket, and my eyebrows raised,

"You made all this?" I asked him.

He smiled sheepishly at me,

"Nah, my mum made it for me. I can't cook to save my life." He chuckled softly.

"Of course." I replied with a smile, and I began to eat the sandwich.

_Champagne Supernova_ was playing on the tape player, Finn and I was laying on the picnic blanket side by side, and we were laying here in silence. I smiled, feeling his hand brush against mine. But I knew it wasn't an accident. Especially when he entwined our fingers together. Opening my eyes, I looked down at my hands, and I smiled to myself, before looking up at Finn, whom was watching me.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked me.

"Mm, I'm not." I admitted. "Just listenin' to this song."

"Hmm?" He replied, and I nodded. Clearing his throat, Finn began to sing,

"_Some day you will find me,  
Caught beneath the landslide,  
In a champagne supernova in the sky.  
Some day you will find me,  
Caught beneath the landslide,  
In a champagne supernova.  
A champagne supernova in the sky._"

Smiling bigger to myself, I blushed softly and I looked away from him. I heard Finn chuckle to himself, and then I sighed softly with contentment,

"And I thought Archie was the singer of the group." I told him, looking back over at him. Grinning, Finn shrugged,

"He is. I just sing for fun."

"Mm, you ain't too bad." I teased.

"Good job I ain't goin' for no record deal then, ain't it?" He teased back, and I grinned.

"It's so weird." I thought aloud.

"What is?" Finn murmured.

"This: you and I. I can't believe that we're here. Being together and all."

I looked at Finn and he was furrowing his eyebrows together,

"But you're happy though, right?"

I nodded,

"Yeah, course I am."

He let out a small sigh of relief,

"Good." He brought our entwined hands up to his lips, brushing his bottom lip across my knuckles. "Because I like it – this. I like bein' here with ya, and being all… together and stuff. Y'know?"

He looked back up at me, and I smiled, nodding and then he smiled, leaning closer to me and he kissed my lips softly once,

"I love ya, Rae."

"I love you too, Finn."

"Mm good."

I grinned and I rested my head against his shoulder, looking up at the sky, as did Finn.

"_How many special people change,  
How many lives are living strange,  
Where were you when we were getting high?_" We both sang together, both of us grinning big and laughing as we did.

I was happy. I was actually happy. Being here with Finn felt so right.

_Dear Diary, I am __definitely__ in love! I fuckin' love him, diary!_

_He's so amazing and so perfect! He's got a secret romantic  
side of him, and he's just what I thought he would be! He's  
the sweetest! Planning a surprise picnic in the middle of the  
park and everything! Ugh, I want to do some many things  
to this boy! So many indescribable things to him! I wanted  
to bite his bottom lip so badly. Just sit there and nibble along  
the bottom lip, and then just sigh. Sigh with happiness._

Finn leaned up on his elbows,

"Want anythin' else to eat?"

I looked up at him and began to think about his offer. I didn't want to look like a pig in front of him. I wasn't going to lie.

"Ya tellin' me I can't tempt ya into eating a slice of cake? Me mam'll be gutted if she finds out ya didn't try any."

Rolling my eyes at his bribe, I sighed in defeat and I sat up,

"Okay, okay fine!"

Grinning and feeling victorious, Finn sat up properly, and he opened the basket, taking out two small plates of chocolate cake. I smiled at Finn, as he handed me one and then a plate,

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We both began to eat the chocolate cake, both of us sitting in a comfortable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

RAE'S POV:

"I've kinda liked it being just me and you today" I admitted as Finn and I drove back home

"Well we don't have to go to the pub if you don't want to" he informed me "do you want to?"

"Yeah, I'm dying to fill the girls in on how romantic you've been today" I admitted

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you" he proclaimed, chuckling as he continued to drive

"You'd miss me too much if I died" I replied "so you can't kill me, so the girls will find out how romantic you've been today"

"Good job I kinda like you then, isn't it?" he questioned

"Kinda like me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Kinda love you" he replied, smiling widely

"Good job I kinda love you too" I mirrored, leaning over and kissing his cheek

FINN'S POV:

Rae and I arrived at the pub a little while later, Izzy and Chloe hurrying over, dragging Rae off into a secluded corner of the pub to get all the details from her…

"Alright, big fella. How did it go?" Chop asked as I arrived at the bar

"Great thanks, mate. Two beers please" I informed the barman

He nodded and disappeared… "Yeah, so what did you two get up to?"

"Nothing, we talked and had a laugh" I replied "it was a really nice day"

RAE'S POV:

"Guys, it was so romantic" I proclaimed "I can't believe he went to that much trouble for me"

"Awe, Rae" Izzy and Chloe gushed in unison

"Compliments of the gentleman at the bar" Archie informed me, making his way over with my drink

"Tell him thank you" I replied, smiling widely

He nodded… "It's nice to see you happy, Rae"

"It's all thanks to your friend over there" I admitted, motioning to Finn

He smiled and kissed my cheek, making his way over to Finn and Chop again…

"So, what happened?" Chloe inquired, raising an eyebrow

"What do you mean "what happened"? I asked

"Did you two do it or not?" she questioned

"No" I proclaimed "Chloe, we were in a public place. And besides, Finn isn't that kinda guy"

"Rae, every guy is like that. He's not gonna wait forever" she stated, taking a sip of her drink

"Why are you being such a bitch?" I questioned "is it because you're jealous Finn chose me and not you?"

"No fucking way" she proclaimed "you're more than welcome to each other. He's not even that good of a kisser. Not that you'd know anyway"

"Chloe, what is your problem?" Izzy asked "can you not just be happy for Rae? She's your best friend"

"Fuck off, Izzy" she sighed

I felt the tears brimming to my eyes and I hurried off into the bathroom before anyone, especially Finn could see me cry…

FINN'S POV:

"What's going on?" I asked as Chop, Archie and I made our way over to the table

"Ask your girlfriend" Chloe sighed "I'm gonna go"

"I think that's for the best" Izzy admitted, Chop wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"What's happened?" I questioned again, raising an eyebrow

"Chloe said some nasty things" Izzy informed me as Chloe pulled on her coat

"Chloe, what did you say?" I inquired

"Nothing that isn't true. You guys are only after one thing" she proclaimed

"I better go and talk to Rae" I sighed, taking a sip of my pint

RAE'S POV:

Thankfully the bathroom was empty as I sobbed my heart out, wondering why Chloe could've been such a bitch. As my sobs subsided and I began to dry my eyes I heard a tap at the door…

"Rae, it's me. Is anyone in there?" Finn's voice asked

"You can come in, it's just me" I informed him, grabbing another piece of tissue

"Hey, you" he greeted me, smiling as he leant against the sinks "you need to ignore Chloe"

"Do I? So she's not right in what she's saying, no?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, not in the slightest" he proclaimed "Rae, I love you, and I'm willing to wait as long as you want me to"

"Do you mean that?" I asked, a smile appearing on my features

"Course I do, you muppet" he replied "how about a cuddle?"

I nodded and made my way into his open arms, wrapping mine around his waist. My smile grew even wider as I felt his fingertip trace the words "I Luv U" onto my skin, just like he had done not too long ago…


	10. Chapter 10

*FINN'S POV*  
The tension in the room was obvious. I glanced at the end of the table, noticing that it was Archie that was stuck sitting next to Chloe, as she folded her arms over her chest; sulking like a five year-old and a face liked a slapped arse. I rolled my eyes, taking hold of Rae's hand, entwining our fingers together. I noticed that Rae looked away from the pint glass that was in front of her; -that she had been staring at for most of the night-, and she slowly averted her eyes to our hands. Lifting my free hand, I traced, _ARE YOU OKAY?_ on her the back of her hand. Lifting her gaze to meet mine, she let out a small smile, and she nodded. Leaning forward, I kissed her forehead softly, and then I looked at Chop, signalling him a look to talk about something. Anything. Chop clapped his hands together, and he began rambling on about some shit tale he'd heard on the way here tonight. Sighing slightly to herself, I watched Rae look away from our hands and over to Chop listening to the tale.

Walking with Rae, hand in hand, down her street, I watched her closely. Taking in the way she watched her feet stepped on the pavement, the way she was with me, but she really wasn't. She seemed distant. Her hand was holding mine, but it was looser than usual. Just the little things that I was picking up, that I was now coming to a final decision that she wasn't okay. Sighing softly, I turned to her, making the two of us stop walking,

"Rae? What's wrong?" I asked her.

Looking up at me, stunned by the sudden change, she blinked slowly at me, as if she was trying to figure out how to answer the question,

"Huh?"

I sighed, looking down at the ground, and then I looked back up at her,

"You're actin' dead weird."

"I-I am?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Have ya been asleep for the past few hours?" I asked her.

I heard a sigh leave Rae's lips, and I licked my lips,

"Tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

Rae looked up at the sky, and I could tell that she was trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. I sighed quietly, feeling my chest tighten, seeing her like this. Something was bugging her, and she wasn't telling me, and I couldn't figure out why. She looked back down at me, the tears failing to disappear. She blinked them back,

"I-I just…"

I nodded reassuringly at her,

"Ya just what?"

"Are you only with me for the sex?" She asked me quietly, her cheeks burning pink under the lamppost, as she stared at me; looking embarrassed.

I blinked twice at her, in shock, and then I laughed slightly,

"You're kiddin', right? Is that a serious question, Rae?"

Rae swallowed slowly and she shrugged, waiting for my answer. I let go of her hand, running my hands over my face and then I sighed,

"No. No, Rae. I ain't with ya just for the sex. It's different with you. I thought ya got that? I thought you understood that you're the only girl that I've ever-"

"That you've ever what?" Rae pressed.

I licked my lips and shook my head,

"Nah, forget it. Ya don't believe me anyway."

"No, Finn. Say it."

"Why should I, Rae? Clearly whatever's goin' on in ya head, you believe that than you do me!" My voice rose slightly.

Rae folded her arms over her chest and she scoffed,

"Ya wanna know what's botherin' me?" She asked me.

I nodded,

"Yeah! That'd be nice."

"Chloe. That's what my problem is."

I sighed,

"And what did wise old Chloe say?"

"She told me that you're not gonna wait forever." She looked down to the ground.

I took hold of her hands, my face softening as I did,

"Rae? Rae, look at me, please."

I watched Rae slowly look up at me, and I smiled small at her,

"Rachel Earl. I fuckin' love ya. Alright? I love ya more than that fuckin' bitch knows. Cause if she did, she'd know that I _would_ wait forever. I'm gonna wait forever until ya ready. I ain't gonna pressure ya. And I don't want 'er pressurin' ya either. You be ready when you're ready, yeah?"

Rae's eyes filled with tears, and guilt took over me,

"Oh, Rae I-I'm sorry. I-I din't wanna make ya cry!"

She laughed slightly, sniffing and she shook her head,

"No, they're happy tears. You're too good for me, Finn, sometimes."

I was taken back,

"Wha me? That's a load of bollocks, babe. You're too good for me."

I leaned close to her and I kissed her lips softly once.

"You wanna come inside?" Rae asked me.

Smiling at her, I nodded, and then she led me over to her front door and inside.

*RAE'S POV*

When we walked inside, my face fell. My breathing became hitched, and my thoughts began to whirl with the similar thoughts that were at the pub. Finn let go of my hand, shrugging out of his jacket, and he walked over to my bed sitting down; placing his jacket down beside him. I watched him closely, and he smiled at me,

"Ya gonna come sit down?" He asked me.

I bit my lip, not answering him, and I watched him give me a confused look; before reaching over and turning on my lamp. My eyes flickered from Finn and to my bed, imagining different scenarios in my head. _What if we ended up making out and we get too carried away? Would he storm out pissed? Or would he tell me that everything was alright? What if we just listened to music all night until he left? Would that be boring for him? Or would it be nice?_

"Rae?" Finn spoke softly, breaking me from my thoughts.

Snapping my head to him, I panicked,

"Uh… I-I'll be right back" I stuttered, before turning around and rushing out of my bedroom and down the hall, then into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I pressed my back against it, closing my eyes and I began to breath unevenly.

"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." I recited in a whispered tone.

There was a light knock from the other side of the door,

"Rae?" Finn called quietly. "Rae, you alright?"

I swallowed,

"Y-Yeah I'm fine! I'm just uh… just…" I trailed off, knowing that he wasn't going to believe anything I said. Sighing, I opened the door and I sniffed. "I'm such an annoyin' twat. I'm sorry."

Finn frowned, shaking his head,

"You ain't an annoyin' twat, Rae."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I admitted.

I watched Finn run his hand through his hair,

"Do ya want me to leave?"

I quickly shook my head,

"No! Please don't." I begged.

He nodded,

"Alright, I won't. Can you please just come to your room, so we can talk about this?"

I nodded slowly, and Finn took my hand, leading me into my bedroom.


End file.
